1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear compressor operating apparatus, and more particularly to an improved input buffer circuit which is appropriately operated in a high efficiency mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional linear compressor operating apparatus includes a triac 1 for turning on/off the supply of an alternating current AC; a linear compressor 2 for being operated in accordance with a voltage Vm supplied via the triac 1; a position sensor 3 for outputting a position signal Sp by sensing the position of a piston (not shown) of the linear compressor 2; and a controller 4 for receiving the position signal Sp outputted from the position sensor 3 and outputting a control signal Cs to a gate terminal G of the triac 1.
The operation of the conventional linear compressor operating apparatus will now be described.
First, as shown in FIG. 2A, the triac 1 is turned on at checking points x.sub.1, x.sub.2, respectively when the alternating current AC is applied thereto, and as shown ir FIG. 2B the voltage Vm is outputted to the linear compressor 2 which is in turn operated, and the current I running through the linear compressor 2 flows as shown in FIG. 2C.
At this time, the position sensor 3 detects the position of a piston (not shown) of the linear compressor 2 and outputs a position signal Sp as shown in FIG. 2D.
The controller 4 receives the position signal Sp outputted from the position sensor 3 and outputs the control signal Cs to the gate G of the triac 1 to thereby control the triac 1.
As shown in FIGS. 2C and D, an interval T between point C at which the current zero-crosses and a peak point of the position signal Sp serves as a crucial factor in determining the efficiency of the linear compressor 2.
However, the interval T is variable in response to a load of the linear compressor 2 and the efficiency of the linear compressor 2 tends to be lower.